kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
North Ambria
The Province of North Ambria '''(ノーザンブリア州), formerly known as the '''Principality of North Ambria (ノーザンブリア ) and later as the North Ambria State (ノーザンブリア自治州), is the northernmost province of Erebonia. North Ambria was originally known as the least developed country in Zemuria. The combination of cold and poverty make the state virtually inhospitable. For the sake of surviving, many of its citizens have moved abroad. Like Leman and Ored, Arteria diplomatically recognised North Ambria as a Zemurian state in S.1179 until it was annexed as a province into the Erebonian Empire in S.1205. History Traditionally North Ambria used to be an aristocratic principality. Until the first half of S.1178, its ruler was Prince Balmund . North Ambrian Disaster The North Ambrian Disaster is a large-scale incident that lay ruin to the Principality of North Ambria and affected the economies of the western half of Zemuria. In S.1178, an unknown object referred to as the Salt Pale suddenly appeared in the capital City of Haliask and turned everything in the vicinity of the capital into salt. Prince Balmund fled the country and amidst the destruction and chaos, the government was overthrown. In the following year, a parliament was elected and North Ambria was acknowledged as a state by the Septian Church. Prior to the incident, however, North Ambria had already been suffering under a financial crisis and the harsh conditions of its cold climate. Conditions hardly improved after the incident; to make a living, many citizens have joined the Northern Jaegers jaeger corps, which thrived on foreign funds. Children of former noble families became the target of jealously and anger; Prince Balmund's family became known as the 'devil family'.Japanese: 悪魔の一族 Northern War In S.1205, negotiations between the imperial government of Erebonia and the parliament of North Ambria following the liability claim of the arson in Celdic by the Northern Jaegers during the October Campaign were interrupted by this same jaeger corps. With the diplomatic route closed off to them, Erebonia decided to launch an invasion on North Ambria. Within days, the imperial battalion marched toward the capital and surrounded it, giving the Northern Jaegers one week to concede. When no response came, Erebonia occupied the parliament and in December S.1205 the decision was made to merge North Ambra into the Erebonian Empire. Immediately after the merger was formalised Erebonia started investing in North Ambria's infrastructure and connected Haliask to the imperial rail network. The railroad is completed in S.1206 and imperial businesses start branching out to Haliask. After close to three decades of poverty, Haliask is flourishing once again. In order to realise the plans to remove the soil salinityJapanese: 塩害 that once laid waste to North Ambria's domain, Reinford has been installed in Haliask as the operator for his plan. On June 19, S.1206, an underground workshop where archaisms are made was discovered on the outskirts of its capital, Haliask. The workshop was found by students of Thors Military Academy and subsequently destroyed. It is believed the workshop is related to the archaisms deployed during the Northern War. Geography North Ambria is a country located to the north of Erebonia. It is currently a frozen wasteland full of rough terrain, but it used to be a beautiful country before the Salt Pale Incident.It has a harsh environment and it is difficult to grow anything there because of the damage sustained from the salinification. Regions The former Principality was divided into five administrative districts until the destruction of three of those five districts, including its capital Haliask, north of the River Greve during the Salt Pale Incident. Since then the entire devestated northern region of the country has been placed under the control of the Septian Church. Cities Below is a list of all known cities in North Ambria: * Capital of Haliask * Kilva * Livli Politics The Principality of North Ambria was formally a monarchy until its last ruler Prince Balmund lost all credibility after he fled the country when the Salt Pale Incident occurred in S.1178. In the aftermath of the incident Prince Balmund returned and attempted to rebuild the government but an outraged populace led to an armed uprising within the following year. Eventually elections would be held and the country would transition into a democratic government up until Erebonia's annexation of the State. Military Following the overthrow of Prince Balmunt the former principalitiy's of armed forces were reformed into a vigilante corps. Yet the devastation of the Salt Pale and ensuing poverty led the majority of the corps to prioritize acquiring foreign capital in order to support the country and eventually lead to their establishment as the Northern Jaegers. International Relations Since the Salt Pale Incident the primary sponsor for North Ambria State has been the Septian Church of the Holy City of Arteria. After containing the Pale the Church quickly dispatched personnel to offer relief to the country and its people. The City State of Jurai along the coast of North West also initially attempted to assist the struggling state, which had been a key trade partner previously alongside Erebonia and Remifaria. In S.1206, North Ambria was annexed and became a part of Erebonia. Population North Ambria used to have a flourishing population. But when the Salt Pale Incident occurred, the nation lost over a third of its total former population along with many foreign travelers. Economy North Ambria's primary source of income is through its Jaeger Corps. Furthermore, it exports luxurious consumables, such as wine and tea, to more prosperous nations such as Erebonia, Liberl and formerly Jurai City. Transport Culture Education Noteworthy characters Noteworthy characters born in North Ambria include: * Georg Weissmann * Sully Atraid * Sara Valestein * Captain Valestein * Valery * Rosko, Berra & Archem (Heimdallr) References }} Category:Locations